GANG WAR
by scooter5710
Summary: sometimes for the greater good u have to Annihilate the person you love the most. JC FIC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

OK i dont own anything of Jimmy Neutron...

It was raining like hell outside as Cindy ran though the streets around 1 a clock in the morning. Her body was screaming out in pain but she knew she had to keep running. She knew that they were still fallowing her, they wanted her dead. Clutching her serve wound she sway to the left and into a narrow alley. Leaning against the cold wall for support, she deeply gasps for breath. A minute had past, when she saw the shadow of the figure that was fallowing her past the same alley without knowing that she was there. Waiting for another minute, Cindy quickly left the alley and went the opposite direction of her assassinator. There was only one person in the whole population of New York City that Cindy knew would be able to help her and keep her safe for the moment. She needed to find that person.

Cindy pulled her jacket that was drench with rain closely around her to conceal her wound as she enters the building. Trying her best to not be so noticeable she tried to walk without limping to the stairs. This was difficult to do for her wound was right on her side which made it impossible to walk. She became light headed as she began to climb the stairs.

"Come on, hold it together, your almost there," Cindy whisper to herself in a faint voice. A pond reaching the top of the stairs her knees gave in and she fell over. Letting out a grown, she started crawling to her destination instead. Letting out another grown she thought to her self. Out of all the places he has to live in the most fancy and tallest building. Who in the world put the idea in rich people heads that their penthouse has to be on the very top floor. Why not the 25th or 30th floor? No it has to be the very top. Finally she had reached her destination. With all her might she had left, she pulled her self up and rang the door bell. A minute past, the door open and her savior stood before her. Jimmy Neutron.

"OH MYGOSH! What happen Cindy!" yelled Jimmy as he rushed forward just in time before Cindy fell again.

"I I I" was the only words she could usher before everything blacked out and she was over come with darkness.

dudes im gonna put the next chapter up rite away, but i i dont get at least 5 reivew then this fic is over.

love,

scooter


	2. opening her eyes

Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on Jimmy's bed with only her bra and underwear on with Jimmy kneeling next to her.

"AHHHHHHH, what the hell do you think you're doing," screamed a terrified Cindy. So much for being the safest person to go to thought Cindy. Jimmy turned bright red and quickly turn his back to Cindy.

"S sorry Cindy. I I I had to undress you see, to to clean your wounds correctly" Jimmy blurted out. Walking to one of his dresser, he pulled out a t-shirt and threw it to Cindy without turning back to look at her. Quickly, Cindy pulled on the t-shirt.

"You can look now" with that said, Cindy got up to leave but lost her balance, letting Jimmy catch her once more. With a worry look on Jimmy's face, he said

"Cindy, your wounds aren't fully treated yet so you shouldn't leave just yet. Plus you never got the chance to tell me what happen." Setting Cindy back down on the bed, Jimmy reached for the orient on his bedside table.

"What's that?" questioned Cindy.

"Oh, this, just something that would make your wound heal faster," replied Jimmy. Rolling her eyes,

"Let me guess, you invented it," in a teasing voice Cindy joked.

"Yes I did," said Jimmy proudly as he unscrewed the cap. "Ummmm Cindy, your gonna have to lift up your shirt up so I can apply it on." A smile played on Cindy's lip as she did what he said.

"Don't worry Jimmy, its not like it's the first time you saw me naked." Saying so, it made Jimmy blush uncontrollably as he remembered back to senior prom. (wink, wink) Scooping a hearty load of cream up, he started to apply it on.

"There, this should do it," still lost in his happy memories.

"Owww, is it suppose to burn" as Cindy wink back some tears.

"Yup, it means its doing its job" said Jimmy. "Now, tell me what happen. Cindy turned her head and looked out his window.

"Do you remember Jet Fusion and whom he worked for? Well I work for the same people."

"What" stuttered Jimmy in a shock voice. "I thought you're a professional model."

"That's my alias," as Cindy stood up to go to the window she was gazing at. "You see, we were tip off by a gang member that there was going to be a big drug deal last night. Usually, we won't get involved with those kinds of things, there for we would always leave it to the local police. But we found out that a big gang leader would be there. We have been looking for him for over a year now. We thought it was finally our chance to put him behind bars. He's the one who has been sponsoring and paying people like Beautiful Gorgeous to do what they do. We thought that if we could catch him it would end all the madness going on. We were wrong though, when we got there we were ambushed. There was no big gang leader there. It was all part of there plan to trick us. And we fell for it. I believe I'm the only one still alive form the group of agents I was with." Turing her gazed back to Jimmy, Cindy let a tear fall to the ground. Unsure of what to say to comfort Cindy, he just took her slender body in to his arms. Cindy started to cry like crazy on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Some of the people there were my friends," Cindy managed to say between sobs. Letting go of Jimmy, Cindy started to walk to the door.

"I better go." Cindy ushered. Reluctant to let Cindy go Jimmy asked,

"Is there anything I can do, I mean I'm always here for you." Cindy turned around and gave Jimmy her genuine smile. Walking back to Jimmy, Cindy gave him a sweet kiss. As there lips parted Cindy looked up into his blue mesmerizing eyes and answered,

"That's for helping," Cindy replied as if reading his mind. "Don't worry Jimmy, I'll be find. No offends but you're a man of science not of crime fighting" Cindy said with a smirk. Once again Cindy turn away from Jimmy and started walking away, this time not looking back.

ok this chapter was longer then the other one. I Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW, even if you don't like it. Nothing to harsh though.


	3. one month

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. They're really inspiring ) Expect for the one that thought It was weird.lol.j/k hey every one is weird so live with it.

Cindy let the cold water numb her body. She was angry with herself. Though the shower was suppose to help her relax and think clearly it did the exact opposite. Her muscles were sore and tense from all the late night watches and shoot out going on since crime production had increase. The reason behind this was that all the gangs in New York City down to the wanna-be gangs found out what had happen. The deaths of fifteen specially train agents had given them the boost to revolt the law even more. Still, the fact is, it has been exactly a month since the whole massacre with the ambush and Jimmy….. and they were still nowhere. Sure, they had pick up some evidences and clues here and there but it still left them empty handed. Some how justice was always a step behind crime. Turning of the water Cindy got out of the shower and wrap a towel around her self. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she _needed_ jimmy's help. No, the agency needed his help, not her, Cindy told herself. Dressing quickly, Cindy picked up her cell phone and called Jimmy on behalf of the agency sake.

phone conversation

personal assistance hi, this is Mr. James Neutron's office, how may I help you.

Cindy Oh hi, may I speak to Jimmy I mean _James _please.

p.a. sorry, Mr. Neutron doesn't want to be disturbed right now, can I take a message.

C sure, just tell him Cindy Vortex called.

p.a. OH MY GOSH! You're Cindy Vortex, thee Cindy Vortex. I mean the…

C yes (as Cindy lets out a giggle)

p.a. Oh hold on just a min. I'll get him on the other line right away.

Jimmy Hi

C hey it's me Cindy

J what's up?

C ummmm we need to talk

J sure, shoot for it

C it has to be in person. How about today over lunch?

Jok

C great, bye then (hangs up before Jimmy could say good bye)

p.a. OMG! You're so lucky, you get to go out with one of the hottest people alive. Ohhh can I come along?

J Hold up. How did you get on the other line and were you listening to my phone conversation?

back to Cindy's apartment

Cindy let out a long sigh, she really didn't want to see Jimmy or even ask him for help. She just wanted to leave him in the past. Cindy feared that having Jimmy back in her life again would give their past relationship between him and her another chance. This time she might not be able to turn away from him like before. Looking at her watch, she realized that she would be late for her photo shoot if she didn't leave right then. Picking up her bag she made sure that the file of which she was to hand to Jimmy when he accept the mission was safety inside.

PHOTO SHOOT PLACE

"ATTIDUE ATTIDUE" scream the gay (not as happy) camera men known as Lonnie.

"Come on Cindy give attitude." Turing to his left and rolling his eyes he said "OMG! Hold the light like this silly, I need more light. And where in world is my fan I requested. Hello people, her hair is supposed to be flying! Gosh!" Returning his attention back to Cindy Lonnie said,

"Ok girlfriend, can you do sexy for me? "GREAT" squealed Lonnie. "Girllll your one sexy thang. With that, Lonnie slapped his butt to empathize his words. Finally, an hour later Cindy walked off the set and to her surprise Jimmy was there waiting for her.

"WOW Cin, you look great," with his eyes still on her.

"Thanks….how did you no where I work" ask a shock Cindy. Jimmy let out a chuckle, "It was easy, all I had to do was ask my new assistance (wonder what happen to the old one) if she ever made an appointment with you that I requested for. Poor little girl, she freak out cause I told her it was extremely important but there was never and appointment set yet. Seriously, that girl went mad. Some how she found out where you work and everything else about you. I'm guessing from the internet. It was pretty fun watching her spaz out though, I guess she thought I was going to fire her or something.

"That wasn't a very nice thing you did Jimmy" with a grin on Cindy's face.

"Well I am sorry I'll never do it again, promise" replied Jimmy. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah," just let me get change and get my things," answered Cindy.

Hey sry this chapter is kinda boring but I really need it to help with the story. Im also sry if you don't understand the ending…. Please review! Oh and I'm sry that I haven't updated since Sunday but I have lots of things going on during the weekdays so don't expect anything during the week. Please tell me if u have any ideas or sumthing.

p.s. I didn't really like how this chapters turned out but I promise it would get better in the next one.


	4. lunch

Sorry for the delay……I was really busy with school and tennis so I couldn't write until after the school year ended. The good thing is, during my week long vacation traveling down the east coast I was able to stop in New York City, giving me a better description of New York for my story.

The moment was perfect. Jimmy held Cindy in his arms as he was cruising his new red viper down the countryside road with the soft breeze brushing though their chestnut and golden hair………ok, maybe that wasn't exactly how the situation really was, but just being with her was heaven already. Quiet the opposite, they were actually stuck in a stuffy taxi during one of New York's famous rush hour. Cindy, from the moment she had gotten in the taxi, had not spoken a word, but instead had fallen asleep on the other end of the taxi. Glancing over, Jimmy watched as Cindy's chest rose and fall with every breath. Her very presence was intoxicating. He wanted so badly to kiss those soft lips again, to see her flawless body and too feel her smooth skin on his once more. That desire was unbearable; it killed him to be so close to her yet so far away at the same time. His train of thought was soon broken though as the yellow taxi did a crazy turn and came to a sudden halt.

"We're here sir," said the impatient taxi driver. Jimmy nodded in response and Cindy let out a soft groan to signal that she was awake. Upon getting out of the taxi, Jimmy paid the taxi driver as Cindy stood on the curb waiting for Jimmy to be done. Jimmy watched as the yellow taxi drove off, zipping down the narrow streets and turning a corner before starting his walk towards Cindy who was waiting patiently.

The music of the restaurant's private band echo in his ears as Jimmy sat sipping his wine. Jimmy watched Cindy closely. Apparently, she wasn't impressed with the five star restaurant he had taken her to. He watched as she pushed her food around on her plate. Jimmy's face knotted into a concern face as he ask,

"Is there something wrong, Cin. You look really tired, and it seems like your not even here."

Glancing up from her unwanted and now cold food, Cindy smile and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have been really busy and stress out lately….. To be blunt Jimmy, the reason I ask to speak to you was the agency needs your help. We just found out that Kang Ta, the big gang leader has fled the county. This has given us a great opportunity to disband and end the threats of his gang for good. It is most likely that Kang Ta has appointed someone to take his spot. With the rise of a new leader, it gives us this one chance to find out his weakness. We are hopping that you will join his gang and get information out for us as a spy."

"And what about you Cindy, do u need my help" ask a hurt Jimmy. "Or am I just someone who can get the job done."

Frustration rose in Cindy's voice, "what are you talking about? You're the one who said to come to you when the agency needed help."

"Why is it always the agency? When will it be just be about me and you? I finally understand. You never needed me." Standing up, Jimmy looked at Cindy with hurtful and angry eyes.

"I'm sorry miss Vortex, I have a company to run and get back to, its quiet obvious that I cannot leave my duty for your connivances. With that, Jimmy left the table leaving Cindy speechless.

Hey, I am not sure if I am going to continue this fic…….so please review and tell me what u think. Also if u don't understand why jimmy got all mad at the end of this chapter don't worry. I will tell u about in the future chaps. Thanks

scooter


	5. truth

Cindy's jaw drop incredibly low as Jimmy exit the restaurant. She could not believe what just happen. She was so shock that she was completely speechless. Normally, she would have shot some sort of rude remark back at him or something to de fend her self but this time she just sat there dumbfounded. It finally hit her, Jimmy Neutron, her childhood enemy and rivalry had actually walked out on her, the one and only Cindy Vortex. NO ONE, had every walked out on her. The only explanation for his sudden outburst was that the world was coming to an end. That's it, she told herself. That's the only reason. Unless…..a sudden fear and shame swept over her body as her left eye began to twitch uncontrollably. Reaching up with shaky hands to her neck, she could feel the smoothness of the gold ring that was hanging from her necklace. Tears started to dwell in her eyes as she realize what just happen and what she just did to hurt Jimmy so bad.

_Four years before that (Cindy and Jimmy just graduated from college) _

_Cindy leaned on Jimmy's shoulder as they took their routine evening walked though time square. It was beautiful as always. Every street and store was lit up with bright lights that were enchanting to the eye. IT seems like the city was finally awaking. There were mothers who were pushing their children along. Street venders roaming the crowed street, hopping nightfall would disguise them from the police. Like them, there were also many couples taking there love walk as well. Jimmy's arm slid from his embrace around Cindy's waist down to her hand, squeezing it to signal their stop. Looking up, she realized that they had stop in front of the expensive five star restaurant, the 1913 Room. Turning her gaze away from the restaurant she found her beloved Jimmy on one knee with a velvet box in his hands. _

_"Cindy, I have loved you from the very first moment I saw you in Mrs. Fowl's class, and I am still in love with you, now and forever. Cynthia Aurora Vortex, will you marry me."_

_Tears sprouted in her eyes not of happiness as Cindy turn her head, "Jimmy I can't, we can't." _

_Standing up, Jimmy put his hands on Cindy's shoulder and turned her so she would be facing him. "It's about your mother isn't it? She doesn't want you marrying a poor beggar like me." Unable to hold back the tears anymore more Cindy began to cry._

_"No, no, it's not that."_

_"Shh, it's ok Cin, I understand. Don't make your mind up just yet, I m giving you a very long time to decide."_

"_The next time I take you here, we are actually going into that restaurant," Jimmy said with determination. "I promise you, by then, I will become the richest and the most powerful person in New York and your mother would not be able to interfere. You will be able to give me your real answer then." To keep his promise to Cindy, they switch rings, Jimmy taking Cindy's engagement ring and Cindy taking his._

"Excuse me miss, is there anything else I can get you" asked the waiter. Wiping a stray tear from her eye Cindy replied,

"No thank you, can I have the bill please?"

"It has been taken cared of miss,"

"I will be taking my leave then," answered Cindy as she stood up. Walking out of the restaurant, Cindy thought back to that event. Its funny, how that event became their break up. Cindy was either on one of her mission in some far off remote land or modeling in California. On the other hand, Jimmy was traveling the world making negations with foreign countries for his new company. Working endless hours until finally, the tallest skyscraper in New York was his.

Shaking her head, "NO, I will not think of it anymore, it's in the past, and will stay in the past," she said out loudly. "If Jimmy won't take the mission, then I will."

The loud music from the club rang in her ears as she entered the restroom. She couldn't believe what the restroom mirror was reflecting. Cindy ran her fingers through her short hair. Her once long lush locks of golden hair was now gelled and spiked. Cindy felt naked, for there wasn't an ounce of make up or any type of jewelry on her body. She wasn't even carrying her favorite bonnie bell strawberry flavored lip gloss. Even worse, she was wearing the most ridiculous outfit alive. A pare of baggy jeans and a gigantic hooddie that covered her perfect figure. This disguise better work Cindy thought, as she took one last glace before exiting the restroom. Outside, the music began to throb in her ears again as she made her way though the crowed club. Reaching the other side of the club, Cindy found a hallway that she believe lead to the green room. Her thoughts were correct for she found a bouncer guarding an entrance. Trying to act casual, Cindy tried to walk pass the bouncer. She was abruptly stop by a tug of her hoodie. Turning around, Cindy put on her toughest face.

"Look here kid, it's for VIP's only" grunted the bouncer.

"I advice u to let go, unless you want **Kang Ta, **on your ass," Cindy lied. She didn't even know the guy.

"K kkang Ta…..of course, go on, my apologies."

Cindy's eyes adjusted to the dim room as she entered. Looking around, she searched for her target, locating him by a table with two guys standing behind him. Walking toward her destination, she caught a better look of her target. Her heart sunk as she realized who it was. Nick Dean. Upon reaching him, Cindy pulled out a chair, seating herself directly in front of her ex boyfriend. He hasn't change a bit, still had that famous hair do and the leather ensemble.

"Can I buy you a drink sir?" Cindy croaked.

"Dude, like only I ask the chicks that question," replied a grossed out Nick.

Oh no, crap! Come on Cindy, think like a guy not a gay one. Trying to fix the situation, Cindy slouch lower in her chair, threw her head back farther, and spread her legs out from its cross position. Speaking up again, this time in a lower voice, "Sorry man, I was just trying to get your attention…… (awkward silence)…..I hear you guys a recruiting new people for your gang."

"Let me guess and a squirt like u want to join" smirk Nick.

"Dude, only the boss decides if you're in or out, but since I find you amusing, I'll hit him up and see what he thinks."

Turning to his left, "Yo Carl, give me your phone, I am out of minutes on mine."

Cindy turn her gazed to the plumb red head, and watched him hand it to Nick.

Nick groan," What! Zach Ziggie got blown up in last night drug loot. Didn't we just recruit him last week? Alright man, your killing me, but I'll test this newbie out, and see what he got."

Turning to his right, "Yo Sheen, get rid of the crowed."

Cindy's ears pop as she heard the raspy voice that came out of the Hispanic guy known as sheen.

"Yo homies, time for you all to bounce," sheen yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Nicely done man," Nice commented. "Anyways I guess you lucked out, but first we're gonna have to test you out, see if you have all the requirements for being gangster. That means your gonna have to let just jump you. if your still standing after 5 minutes, then you pass this part of the test. The boss will be by later to really see what you got."

Cindy nodded in agreement. Standing up, she prepared herself.

Pow! Came the first punch from the red head, who personal appearances resemble care bear but he sure had a hella of a punch. It's stung Cindy's face, making her wobble back a few steps. The next one, right at her stomach, Cindy grin in pan but still stood her ground. Punches and kicks rain on her, from the three gang members.

"ENOUGH!" scream a voice behind Cindy. Nicked turn around,

"But boss, that wasn't even three minutes yet," Nick said, in a disappointed voice.

Cindy gasped for breath, turning around, Cindy saw who the mysterious boss was, who her savoir was, and who Jimmy had become.

I was really sad upon not receiving any reviews. But I guess I deserved it for not posting in so long. Anyways, this is going to be my last chapter until I get at least one review. I made it longer to re pay u guys. Gosh…. I don't even know if anyone have read this fic yet since the last time I updated. Anyways if u have any suggestion just email at or im me, my sn is bubblicious5710 also i need a killer gang name for Jimmy's gang. i was thinking sumthing with atomic in it but anything would work. thanks much


End file.
